Curiosity
by hyperspastic-superhero-girl
Summary: Sasuke is snooping on Itachi's computer and finds something... Interesting. Rated M for reasons readily apparent. :)


**Warning:** **Yaoi** (shocker), **swearing**… lots and lots of swearing (I have a dirty mouth, I blame society). This is a **NaruSasu**, be worried, and maybe a little afraid, it's going to be raunchy, a shameless **PWP**. If you are not prepared for any of these things, I suggest, politely, that you leave now. I tried to add dirty talk (hopefully I did an okay job), if you need a warning for that.

I don't own Naruto

I wanted to write some smut (you know you love it) so I started something new, consider it a gift. I will write more on my other stories… soon. (runs away… don't hurt me.)

**Summary:** Sasuke is snooping on Itachi's computer and finds something… interesting.

**Curiosity**

It Has Unexpected Consequences

**Chapter One:** Experimentation

The tall young blond man stepped out of the sprawling education complex heading toward his 1969 Camaro; it was fully restored, orange with black racing stripes and his most prized possession. Classes had finally finished for the day and Naruto couldn't wait to drive his baby home, and when he says baby, he totally means his car.

Feeling a buzzing from his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone, his best friend Sasuke had sent him something.

~ Loser, come over, I need your help with something. ~

He rolled his eyes, jerk, always so demanding, insulting and perfect. Who texts in complete sentences anyway? Freak, he was so lucky he was loved. Naruto texted back.

~ k brt ~

Sasuke was probably already home, he had his last period free since he was in honors society or whatever, lucky bastard. He never did anything cool with his free time either, usually he just went home, to a student council meeting, the library or somewhere equally boring. Even though they'd been best friends and neighbors since kindergarten the jerk still didn't listen about having a little fun in his life, although him being at the top of the class and the student body president probably had something to do with that, but whatever.

Naruto pulled into his driveway and immediately went next door to Sasuke's house, not bothering to check in at home first since nobody would be there until dinnertime anyway. He grabbed the key under the mat, not even bothering to knock, and went upstairs to Sasuke's room, to find it empty.

"Hey! Where the hell are you, bastard?"

He heard a noise from Sasuke's brother Itachi's room down the hall. Itachi was away at Harvard getting his law degree but still had some of his stuff at his parent's house for breaks and holidays. He was on break for something right now, Naruto couldn't remember what for but just the other day he'd dropped some stuff off and went to stay at his friend, Deidara's house. He found Sasuke in his brother's room on Itachi's computer.

"What are you doing, don't you have your own computer?"

"I was curious, it was laughably easy to hack. You should see some of the freaky shit he has on here." Sasuke leaned off to the side, giving Naruto a better view of the laptop, and pointed to an innocuous looking list. It read:

**Curious? Explore Your Sexuality the Fun and Easy Way!**

Suggestions: Clean yourself first, use lots of lube.

**Step One:** Finger yourself while you masturbate, start with one then increase number to two or three. It will take an unfamiliar sensation and link it to a known, pleasurable one.

**Step two:** Insert a vibrator or small dildo into your anus and wear it all day to class, to get you used to something larger being in your ass.

**Step Three:** Ask a friend to stimulate you, it adds a whole new dimension to the experience.

There were various other steps but Naruto's brain stuttered to a stop on step three, "Um Sasuke, did you already do any of these things?"

Sasuke was quiet for a couple seconds, "That's why I called you over. I've done steps one and two, but I need your help with step three." His blasé tone suggested he was asking something unimportant, like if Naruto would mow his lawn.

"Sure," Naruto agreed almost instantly, after all, he didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend right now, the bastard was smoking hot and he had been attracted to him for quite some time. Half of his brain did a happy dance. Imagining watching Sasuke masturbating, fingers filling his ass waiting for him to replace them with his cock made Naruto's pants feel extremely tight. Swallowing hard, he continued, "If I'm going to help you I'll need you to start at the first step, just to make sure you actually did them."

"Oh really?" Looking at Naruto with one brow raised, Sasuke's expression clearly said 'you just want to watch, you perv.' "So you want to wait until tomorrow then?"

"No! Why? What?" The half of Naruto's brain previously engaged in happy dance instead ran off screaming.

Sasuke pointed at the second item on the list and waited for Naruto to catch up.

"Wait, does that mean that one day in school, you had a dildo in your ass the Whole Time and I didn't have a clue?" Groaning at Sasuke's answering smirk, Naruto rested his forehead on his friend's shoulder, "We'll just ignore that part and maybe do it later."

Still smirking, Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, dislodging Naruto's head, and strolled seductively toward Itachi's bed, shedding his shirt as he went. Naruto watched, transfixed by his sexy best friend's bared skin and purposeful ass twitches. Black silk boxers and skinny jeans also hit the floor and the statuesque eighteen year-old soon stood, naked and beautiful. Naruto's mouth dried.

"Shall we shut the door?" Looking over at his frozen friend from over an alabaster shoulder with a mildly amused expression, Sasuke tipped his head to the door to the hallway.

The silky deep voice broke Naruto's thrall and he ran for the still open door, shutting it quietly, then turned and stared once again at the carnal display slowly unfolding before him. Deep burgundy sheets contrasted with creamy porcelain skin perfectly as Sasuke crept sensuously across the bed, reaching for the lube he'd placed in the drawer of a bedside table. Striking a slutty pose with legs spread wide, perfectly formed tight ass high in the air, he poured a liberal amount of the lube onto his palm. Coating three of the fingers of his other hand, he deliberately caressed a soft smooth looking ass cheek, then ran a graceful finger around a pink, puckered and long awaited entrance to nirvana before slipping it effortlessly inside. Naruto licked his lips, mesmerized at the sight of Sasuke stretching himself just for him.

Reaching between trembling thighs, Sasuke leisurely stroked his awakening erection, unhurriedly pulling the slicked length again and again from the base all the way to the soon bright pink and leaking mushroom head. Groaning softly, Sasuke buried the side of his face in the soft burgundy sheets of Itachi's bed, desirous black eyes locked with Naruto's as the tip of a wet pink tongue slowly moistened dry full lips, the slow pace clearly becoming maddening as his hand quickly accelerated, becoming almost a blur. One finger inside himself soon became two and then finally three were sinking into his lewdly twitching orifice.

"Ah… ah."

Erotic sounds filled the room as three long pale fingers stretched a needy hole, hastening their plunging movements in an ever increasing rhythm, in tandem with his other fisted hand, thrusting hips and gasping breaths. All the blood in Naruto's body rushed downward, hardening his cock at an almost frightening speed, his hips twitched, cock dripping in his now too tight pants, wanting so badly to thrust again and again into what it was positive was a tight, hot and wet piece of eternal bliss.

"Ahh… Fuck… Mmm,"

Sasuke's deep needy groan, like a hot velvet hand, grabbed the heat in Naruto's cock and pulled him toward the bed.

"Ah fuck baby, what are you doin' to me?" Naruto came up behind his friend, caressing the round firm globe of an inviting ass before he pulled the plummeting fingers from their glistening hole and curtailed the activities of the other hand, chuckling at the groan that slipped from shimmering pink lips at their sudden lack of stimulation. Holding elegant alabaster hands captive on either side of an exquisitely flushed profile partially buried into cool sheets, he pressed himself fully against Sasuke's back, leaning in to whisper into an attentive ear, "I can't wait to eat that tasty looking slutty ass." Grinding his still clothed erection into an accommodating backside, he sucked harshly on a delicate shoulder junction and then looked at the bruise left on luminous skin with pride. "I want to cover you in my marks baby, so everyone knows you're mine."

"Hurry the fuck up idiot!" Voice slightly muffled by the sheet, a twisting, erotic mess, Sasuke was still demanding.

"Oh, ho! You are much too coherent bastard, I'll have to fix that."

He ran his tongue down a silky arched back, slightly calloused fingertips trailing slowly along soft writhing sides, reveling in their smooth gliding texture before finally coming to a stop spanning shuddering hips. Practically salivating at the delicious sight before him, Naruto gazed longingly at the pearly perfectly formed butt on offer. Licking along the entirety of the crack, he purposefully bypassed the poor deprived hole, torturing Sasuke with his excruciatingly slow ministrations. Flicking his tongue teasingly around the raised edges led to short shallow penetration until he finally fully focused on the twitching slippery orifice that so urgently needed his attention.

Naruto fucked Sasuke's ass with his tongue fast and deep, plunging through the lube loosened ring repeatedly, occasionally coiling around the inside, stimulating him ruthlessly. Sasuke was soon thrashing on his talented muscle, hips driving backward imploringly; mindlessly writhing on Naruto's worshipping tongue. Fists were visibly strained with white knuckles as they clenched the sheets by his head, spine bowed, whimpers falling unbidden from his open mouth in a gasping litany. Incomprehensible wanton noises, higher in pitch than Sasuke's usual baritone, intermingled with guttural moans and reverberated throughout the spacious room, creating a symphony of pleasure that Naruto knew he would never tire of.

Flipping Sasuke onto his back, Naruto settled himself between supple milky white thighs, ripping his own shirt off; he threw it off to the side, vaguely noticing it may have landed on a lamp. Heavy-lidded yearning black eyes gazed up at him amid a flushed tempestuous face, quaking slim legs were spread open and wanting. To think that the straight laced student body president was capable of such trembling shamelessness was mindboggling. "You are so fucking sexy baby, coming all undone for me. Tell me how much you want me."

"Fuck you." Black eyes glared daggers.

"Next time, I will make you beg," Naruto projected, a serious look on his face, a look that was completely ruined by the playful twinkle in his eyes.

"I wouldn't count on it, loser."

"I will. I'll lick you from head to toe, finding your most sensitive places." His mouth found a light coral nipple, he showered it with attention, sucking on it mercilessly till it stood straight out, bright red. Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream, pale fingers formed claws, dragging furrows down a broad tanned back. Naruto pulled back slightly, blatantly enjoying the once poised bastard's complete loss of control, "Slowly driving you mad, until you beg for my cock. Then I'll fuck you so hard, you'll feel me inside you for a week. I'll fill you so full of my cum you'll feel empty without it."

"Dobe, I swear to fucking God, if you do not shut up and fuck me right now, I will fucking Kill you."

Naruto capitulated with a chuckle, "As you wish," unbuttoning his jeans, freeing his swollen penis, he leaned over to where Sasuke had set the rest of the lube and spread a liberal amount on his turgid length. Gently holding Sasuke's thighs, he pressed them up and out, preparing them for his dick. He pushed the head of his cock into the ready entrance, unconsciously holding his breath as it opened so willingly yet gripped him so tightly, like it was made just for him. Sinking slowly into soft velvety depths, Naruto released his pent up breath in a shudder, barely holding off his orgasm at the sensation of Sasuke so constricted around him. "Fuck baby," he gasped, "You're so hot and tight, feels amazing."

"Fucking Move, idiot," Sasuke grit his teeth, holding off the pain.

Pulling out slowly, Naruto changed angles only slightly and slowly slid back in, all the way to the hilt, his balls brushing against a previously untouched creamy flawless ass. He was searching, waiting for a look on Sasuke's face, the look that said: 'Oh Fuck! There! Fuck me harder right there!' After a couple slow deliberate thrusts, running the side of his cock along the complete stretch of Sasuke's inner walls, he finally found it.

"Ahh…!" Sasuke seemed to choke on his own gasp.

The look on Sasuke's face was incredible when Naruto's dick brushed his sensitive prostate, so very worth it, Naruto wanted to see that look again. He brushed the spot lightly a couple more times, waiting for Sasuke to relax, when he felt the constriction lessen he took that as the go ahead. With quick snaps of his pelvis, Naruto repeatedly pounded it with unerring accuracy, then rolled his hips while right on top, keeping pressure on it with the grinding of his cock head, then alternated between the two, driving Sasuke insane with pleasure. Spine bent almost in half, heels digging into his partner's shoulders, toes curling, Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the face I wanted to see baby. Now scream for me."

He could see Sasuke biting his trembling lower lip, shaking his head, trying to stifle his wanton cries.

"It's okay baby, let go. There's nobody here but you and me. No one's judging you, you don't need to be proper, let me hear that sexy voice." Naruto cajoled, sucking on a long pale throat glistening with sweat, his firm grip on lean hips tightening as a particularly hard drive hit home, straight on Sasuke's pleasure nerve center.

The shuddering mass under him practically shrieked in delight, the hot canal incasing his cock so perfectly rippled and heaved as Sasuke came even closer to his orgasm.

"Yeah baby, scream for me, let me hear you."

Wanting to see the beautiful man moving above him, Naruto pulled out carefully and laid down on his back, pulling Sasuke overtop him. "Let's try it this way."

Large tan hands patiently guided quivering hips into position, bracing slim elegant hands on strong biceps; Sasuke maneuvered himself and slowly lowered onto Naruto's length. Sasuke's head fell back as he gasped when Naruto's cock sank in even farther than before, "Ah Fuck… So deep."

"Fuck baby, I think I could fuck your tight ass every day for the rest of my life."

Sasuke started to move arms braced on Naruto's firm tanned chest, pushing himself almost completely off the rock hard erection filling him so then letting go dropping rapidly onto the hot shaft.

Abdominal muscles undulated under smooth satin skin, flexing as Sasuke rolled his hips in time with Naruto's upward thrusts. Captivated by their movement, he licked the glistening creamy white stomach, flicking his tongue inside a perfectly proportioned bellybutton. Naruto pumped the red and dripping cock above him in time with his quickened arches, biting the perfect pale throat bared to his seeking pleasure/pain giving teeth, "Cum for me baby."

Sasuke suddenly stiffened with a spasm, his internal walls tightening almost unbearably around him, milking his dick ruthlessly. Naruto's cock exploded inside Sasuke, filling the quaking internal passage with hot semen as the two men fell screaming into a deep abyss of pure pleasure.

After they both lay, sated and exhausted, in an entangled heap on Itachi's bed for a few minutes, Sasuke finally found the energy to speak, "If you dare tell anyone what happened here tonight, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you." He glared traumatic death from his sprawled position on Naruto's chest.

"You're threatening Kurama-san?" Naruto tried his best to look upset but was much too amused to really pull it off, "If you do that how will you get off?"

His best friend gave him a look that clearly said, 'Have you looked at me lately stupid?'

"Oh, right, good point. I especially like this look, hair stuck to your head with sweat, my cum leakin' out your ass," He caressed Sasuke's naked ass, still wet from his semen seeping from the gorgeous man's hole, "Well they wouldn't be nearly as good as me, but still, your secret's safe. Although now I wish I'd recorded you so I could have it as my ring tone or something, you were so loud and sexy, it was so hot." His face lit up, in a clear light bulb expression.

"No idiot, you will not record us fucking and put it on your ipod."

"But Sasukeee…" Naruto whined, his hopes dashed in the face of Sasuke's unwavering embarrassment. "What if I promised no one else would hear it?"

"No."

"Hey," Naruto wondered, having had a thought just occur to him, "what does the rest of that list say?"

"Try numerous different positions, repeat until satisfied."

"I think I can do that." Thinking about all the fun he was going to have from now on made Naruto chuckle, because judging by Sasuke's performance, they were not going to be 'satisfied' for long for quite some time.

**Later that evening… across town…**

Itachi laughed manically as he checked the videos from his laptop while sitting on his boyfriend Deidara's bed.

Deidara, having just gotten out of the shower, was drying his long blonde hair with a towel in the bedroom doorway. "That was really creepy 'Tachi what are you doin', aye?" He strolled over and looked over the disturbing Uchiha's shoulder, recognizing the two young men in the video, "Are you watching your little brother have sex, you sick twisted fuck?" He squealed, quite traumatized.

"I'm so posting this on Y**Porn."

"Itachi!"

"What? That's what the little shits get for fucking on my bed." He cackled evilly.

"You know you put that list on your computer just so you could record them and post it on the internet."

"Well he was annoying me, being all mopey and shit. He needed to be fucked, he wanted Naru-chan to do it too, he just needed someone to put the idea in his head. He'll thank me for this later, when he's all mellow from frequent fucking."

"Itachi…"

TBC

A/N

Wow, that was really dirty… (looks around to see if anyone is watching her…)

I hope everyone really likes it since I had to write it twice, I accidently saved over it when I had it just over halfway done. I almost cried.

And yes, Naruto named his penis Kurama, for no reason except that it amused me.

I think I've been reading way too many NaruSasu stories lately, since something apparently made the Sasuke in my head want to be a dirty little kitty, instead of the Don't-Fuck-With-Me-Seme he usually is. Who knew he could be such a naughty, naughty slut? Or such a demanding, bossy, high maintenance uke... I guess that's just how I see it. When he's a kitty he has claws.

I did notice his tendency to switch between being bitchy and being completely swept away by Naruto, maybe he's bipolar? Who knows, although it's probably a flaw in my writing, or my mood swings… fascinating right? XD

Would anyone still read this if it turned into an ItaNaruDei and a KisaSasu? Let me know. If enough people want it I'll give it a try. I was kinda kicking around the thought of KisaItaDei and of course NaruSasu for the normal couples and then a switching around kind of thing, anything goes in fantasy porn land right? I'm such a dirty perv, I think it's getting worse, but you're reaping all the benefits! XP

Review if you loved it! Or if you hated it… or if you're ambivalent… Whatever.


End file.
